Gnaxos
History Origin Gnaxos was a mechanically created being that was created by the Weaponers of Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe. Developed on Qward, the large machine was created in the modern age only recently by their chief scientists of the Qwardians. This project was overseen by the Chief Weaponer namely Kiman himself. It was designed to be perfect in almost every way and included a malevolent evil mind that controlled its actions. At this time, the Qwardians intended to defeat the threat posed by the forces of good on Earth and destroy all Power Batteries such as the one held by Hal Jordan. This member of the Green Lantern Corps proved to be the Weaponers most perplexing problem and they gave the information to Gnaxos in order for it to find a weakness by which they could finally destroy their arch-enemy. In a short matter of time, the machines subtle mind found a solution to this problem which the Qwardians began to implement. Despite the robots short existence, an unknown event occurred in its mind where it learnt the difference between good and evil. Deciding to be a force for good, it learnt that its creators were in fact evil and thus hid its true nature from them. Meanwhile, the Weaponers had launched a rocket containing a unique type of radiation was launched into the Positive Matter Universe which tracked down Jordan. In order to save his friend, Tom Kalmaku jumped before the weapon and was struck by the radiation. After disposing of the rocket, he attempted to use his Green Lantern Power Ring to heal his friend but the yellow radiation aura prevented him accomplishing this feat. Learning that the rocket was of Qwardian design, Jordan travelled into the Anti-Matter Universe in order to confront the Weaponers. However, the Weaponers refused to provide him with an antidote and instead suggested that their champion face Green Lantern in gladitorial combat. Jordan reluctantly agreed in order to win the battle and save his friend Kalmaku. Good Versus Evil In the arena, Gnaxos emerged and did battle with the Green Lantern where the robot used its scientific mind and inbuilt arsenal to battle its foe such as turning its skin into yellow to avoid the power of the emerald light wielded by the Power Ring. During the battle, Gnaxos probed the mind of the Green Lantern and learnt that he was a being that represented good. Thus, it staged a fight whilst informing Jordan that it was in fact an ally of his and wanted to help him in his mission. Whilst in close quarters, Gnaxos provided the Green Lantern with an antidote that would counteract the radiation felt by Kalmaku. After that, it urged the hero to flee the battlefield though Jordan was concerned for Gnaxos's survival as the Qwardians were now growing suspicious of the fight. Knowing that Gnaxos would be destroyed once they learnt what he had done, the robot accepted this fate and stated that he would perish by his own actions. Namely, that he would join the fight in good versus evil whereupon he once more urged Jordan to escape whilst it held off the Qwardians. By this point, the Weaponers were aware of the duplicity of their creation. Green Lantern, however, wanted to protect Gnaxos and offered that they could escape together. At this point, the Weaponers fired a high powered shot which Jordan attempted to stop with a Lantern Energy Construct but the beam broke through and downed the robot Gnaxos. Though killed in combat, his heroic sacrifice allowed Jordan to escape and the Green Lantern felt that he had lost a friend in the brief time he knew the mechanical being. However, he did not have time to mourn the loss as he quickly journeyed back to Earth where he gave the radiation antitode to Kalmaku thus saving his life which was attributed to the actions of Gnaxos. Powers and Abilities Skin Aleration : Gnaxos had the ability to alter the color of its external skin allowing the large towering machine to mimic colors such as yellow which the Green Lanterns were vulnerable against. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters